revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Union
Union is the 13th episode of Season 2 also the 35th episode overall. Summary Emotions run deep when Jack and Amanda's wedding reminds Emily of what could have been. Meanwhile, things for Daniel get complicated at Grayson Global, and Conrad begins a new chapter. Recap A long time ago, a young Amanda Clarke had a pretend wedding on the beach with her first true love. Her handsome groom was a young Jack Porter. She made rings made out of pipe cleaners to mark the happy occasion. In the present day, Amanda Clarke is preparing for her real wedding to the current love of her life: Jack Porter. What the prospective groom doesn’t know is that person he exchanged vows with on the beach isn’t the same girl he’s marrying. That Amanda Clarke is now known as Emily Thorne. Nolan determines that the video of Aiden’s sister dying from an overdose was made six years ago. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop it. The video was shot in a condemned apartment building in Jersey City. Emily tracks Aiden to the building offering to help, but a call from Nolan stops them cold. Colleen is buried in a field 20 miles from where they are. Aiden visits his sister’s grave. He vows to kill whoever did this, but Emily says that’s not the way to honor Colleen. Aiden doesn’t want to hear this. He leaves Emily standing alone in the field. When Emily learns that Jack partnered with Conrad Grayson to save the Stowaway, she wants Amanda to convince him to get out of the deal. She cuts a check that’ll cover the capital Conrad laid out plus interest. After some prodding, a clean-shaven Jack accepts the check but Conrad doesn’t bite. He reveals his plans to turn the Montauk waterfront into a casino-heavy hot spot. He promises to squash Jack in the process. When Amanda learns about this, she shows Conrad an incriminating video that she’ll make public if he doesn’t relinquish his share of the Stowaway. Conrad realizes that this is the person who has been making his life so difficult. Conrad lets Jack know that he changed his mind regarding his plans for the Stowaway. Nate Ryan isn’t very happy to hear about this. He wants to know if the deal would be back on if the Porter boys were out of the picture. In happier news, Nolan presides over a beach wedding that’s been a long time coming. Emily gives Amanda the pipe cleaner ring she made for Jack when they were kids. Jack Porter and Amanda Clarke finally exchange their real vows in a moving moment that brings tears of anguish to Emily’s eyes. Victoria realizes that the Initiative is manipulating her son to be a pawn in whatever evil scheme they are currently hatching. She recalls how she turned her back on a desperate David Clarke when he had no one else to turn to. Victoria asks Conrad for a copy of every document detailing transactions he made for the Initiative to convince Daniel he’s in danger. Her plan works. She lays out how the Initiative was behind the downing of Flight 197. Daniel finally believes her. He’ll play along with his mother’s plan to neutralize the problem. It’s a plan that’s overheard by Helen Crowley who watches the scene from afar thanks to a hidden camera. Fearing for the safety of those he cares about, Daniel lets Emily know that he doesn’t think they should rekindle their relationship. In truth, he’s the only one in danger at the moment. Helen Crowley lets Victoria know that she’s replaced her son’s regular driver with someone who will do her bidding. She wants the evidence. What Helen soon realizes is that the queen knew the Initiative was watching. It was all part of Victoria’s plan to lure Helen to her pool house where she pulls out a gun. Helen doesn’t believe Victoria can truly kill a person in cold blood. BANG! Helen was wrong. The Initiative used Aiden’s sister as leverage to get her baggage handler dad to load the bomb onto Flight 197 at Heathrow. Nolan wonders if they are pulling a similar scheme on Padma. Against Emily’s advice, he tips his hand. Nolan lets Padma know that he’s onto her, but doesn’t know why she did what she did. They sneak out of the office knowing that it’s bugged. Padma reveals that the Initiative was holding her father until she found the Carrion code. Fortunately, Nolan gave her an incomplete version of it. Aiden apologizes to Emily and vows to make the Initiative pay on their terms. In other news, Victoria summons Daniel to the pool house. The two of them are standing over Helen’s dead body when Conrad arrives wanting to spill the news about Amanda Clarke. Speaking of Amanda, Jack ropes Declan into watching baby Carl so he can sail off to Nantucket for some alone time with his new wife. The two honeymooners are very happy together on the open seas. They have no idea that Nate Ryan has cut their radio wire in what appears to be the groundwork of something more diabolical to come. Source: recap by ABC Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley *Michael Trucco as Nate Ryan *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack Porter *Jamila Jones as Marta Quotes : Jack: With this ring you'll be my wife forever. ---- : Emily: Don't go. Don't you leave me alone in this. ---- : Emily: The Graysons were and will always be the enemy. ---- : Jack (to Conrad): Let me educate you about a few things. You either accept my very generous offer, or I will fight you every step of the way. I will drag you through court. I will get every quaint, blue-collar buddy of mine to block every bulldozer you throw at that waterfront. And I swear to god, I will make you wish you never heard the word 'Montauk.' ---- : Amanda: I haven't even begun to make you suffer. ---- : Diver: the ''[[The Amanda|Amanda]]'' Have the captain radio the coroner. We've got a body. ---- : Nolan: Who knew 'officiant' is French for 'wedding bitch'? ---- : David: The whole world is against me. ---- : Amanda: I get it Jack, you’re proud. ---- : Emily: Any news on Aiden's whereabouts? : Nolan: Not since La La Land. ---- : Declan (to Jack): Oh my God, you actually shaved. ---- : Ashley: Victoria, do you mind? We are actually in the middle of things. : Victoria: And fully clothed, how refreshing. ---- : Aiden: I'm sorry if I'm not as cold and calculated as you. I can't just turn my feelings on and off like the flick of a switch. : Emily: Is that what you think? That I don't feel? That I don't miss my father every single day? That I don't mourn the life that I could've had? But that's why people like you and me fight. Because it gives us something to live for when everything else has been taken away. I thought you understood that. I thought we shared that. ---- : Nolan (to Padma): Hey, careful who you’re calling black, little kettle. ---- : Declan: Does anyone even answer phones anymore? ---- : Jack: I was hoping you and Charlotte could look after Carl for a few days. : Declan: Yeah, man, we've got you covered. Does that mean you're going to do something fun for a change? : Jack: Guilty as charged. ---- : Jack: You, uh, ready to sail, Mrs. Porter? ---- : Aiden (to Emily): You're not alone in this. And you never will be. ---- : Conrad: Amanda Clarke stopped by earlier today. Seems we have a rather extraordinary problem on our hands. : Victoria: I'll go first. ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x13 Promo "Union" (HD)-0|Promo Revenge 2x13 Extended Promo "Union" (HD)|Extended promo Revenge 2x13 Sneak Peek 3 "Union"|Sneak Peek Revenge 2x13 Sneak Peek 2 "Union"|Sneak Peek Revenge Season 2 Episode 13 Union Sneak Peek 3|Sneak Peek Revenge Season 2 Episode 13 Sneak Peek "Union" HD-0|Sneak Peek Pictures Union_1.jpg|Jack and Amanda Embrace as Nolan Looks on Union_2.jpg|Amanda and Jack Stare Longingly Into Each Other's Eyes Union_3.jpg|Nolan Officiates the Wedding Ceremony Union_4.jpg|Emily and Nolan Watch as Jack and Amanda Get Married Union_5.jpg|Amanda Puts a Ring on Jack's Finger Union_6.jpg|Jack Puts a Ring on Amanda's Finger Union_7.jpg|Nolan Ross Officiates Over Jack and Amanda's Wedding Union_8.jpg|Emily and Nolan Watch Jack and Amanda Say Their Vows Union_9.jpg|Jack Kisses His Bride Union_10.jpg|Jack and Amanda Kiss By the Beach Union_11.jpg|Charlotte, Emily, Amanda, and Nolan Smile For the Camera Union_12.jpg|The Wedding Party Celebrates Union_13.jpg|Charlotte, Emily, Amanda, and Nolan Laugh Union_14.jpg|Emily and Amanda Pose With Baby Carl David Union_15.jpg|Declan and Jack Share a Laugh Union_16.jpg|Amanda Laughs With Jack and Baby Carl David Union_17.jpg|Emily Thorne Looks Concerned Union_18.jpg|Emily Hugs Amanda Union_19.jpg|Emily Thorne Smiles While Holding Baby Carl David Union_20.jpg|Emily and Amanda Pose For a Photo With Baby Carl David Union_21.jpg|Declan and Charlotte Pose With Baby Carl David Union_22.jpg|Amanda and Charlotte Care For Baby Carl David Union_23.jpg|Amanda Grins While Hugging Jack by the Beach Union_24.jpg|Jack and Amanda Embrace by the Beach Union_25.jpg|Amanda Runs by the Water Union_26.jpg|Jack and Amanda Walk by the Beach Union_27.jpg|Emily Smiles While Talking to Jack and Amanda Union_28.jpg|Emily and Nolan Share a Secretive Glance Union_29.jpg|Young Amanda and Young Jack Get Married as David Clarke Looks on Union_30.jpg|David Clarke and Young Jack Porter Smile With Sammy the Dog Union_31.jpg|Young Amanda as a Pretend Bride Union_32.jpg|Young Amanda and Young Jack Have a Pretend Wedding a-1006390177569376298.jpg|Victoria Looks Scared b-2916665016291714414.jpg|Conrad Looks Serious d-3643108081366777542.jpg|Conrad and Victoria Watch Ashley Walk Away e-2-1986193208693165626.jpg|Ashley Walks Away From Victoria Looking Smug f--741748894438913814.jpg|Daniel Talks to Victoria While Wearing Workout Gear fg.jpg|Conrad and Ashley Talk to Victoria g-4132197117843840386.jpg|Ashley and Conrad Talk to Jack Porter h-1087988594397772326.jpg|Conrad and Jack Have a Serious Conversation i--781871450747845306.jpg|Jack Porter Is Angry in Grayson Manor m-1539325592625833526.jpg|Conrad and Ashley Hand Jack a Piece of Paper k--2450067568319719466.jpg|Jack Porter Looks Angry l-3657901077361977538.jpg|Jack Looks at Conrad With Disgust j--3483669245629984778.jpg|Victoria Watches Daniel Make a Call n--1430501061614908666.jpg|Victoria Looks Angry as Ashley Talks to Conrad o-3173189753960640102.jpg|Victoria Looks Concerned p--4125074639685980322.jpg|Victoria Visits Conrad in His Study q--2095551379658608498.jpg|Victoria Looks Angry Trivia *Episode 13 has been qualified as an explosive episode. Revenge's Gabriel Mann on 'Major' Exit(s), Trust Issues and 'Unapologetic' Bisexual Love Triangle, TVLine, December 2, 2012 *We can expect “at least one,” if not “a couple” deaths. Gabriel Mann Talks Revenge Season 2’s “Shocking” Deaths: “We Are in Desperate Talks” to Save Someone, Wetpaint, December 3, 2012 *Jack's and Amanda's wedding will take place in this episode. Nolan Officiates *It appears that the incident with the sinking boat seen in the flashforward at the start of the season will occur in the episode. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes